I didn't want you anyway
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: I didn't want her anyway! Her clinginess, obsessiveness, love...I never asked for any of it. So why, when its gone, is it bothering me so much?


**Hey everyone! This is quite a random story. I guess it fits in with my others, as I've had people ask how Gray would react upon finding out about Juvia with Laxus. And this is just one of my ideas. Let me know if you like it and if you want to read more. As my stories haven't been doing too well lately, I might take a break from writing for awhile. Bu****t I want to thank the few people that are always there and read/support my stories. I really appreciate you all. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

How could she do this?

How could she be so cold? And yes, I see the irony of that coming from an ice wizard!

She had spent years confessing her love to me. Years of following my every foot step. And now…her eyes no longer stray my way. Her words of love and admiration are no longer uttered alongside my name. The soft, lingering touches that she always left had disappeared, and to get even a hug from her now involved me having to ask. Me! Having to ask _her_ for a hug, when just months before she would cling to me begging for me to return her affections. She no longer breathed the word "Sama" after my name, I was simply "Gray-San" to her now. Just like everyone else of normal friendship status to her. Other girls no longer posed a threat to her in her eyes, they are free to throw themselves at me and she doesn't even bat an eyelash. All of this is reserved for someone else now. And it's all his fault!

Now she sits at his table with his friends and has become an unofficial member of their group. All of them so happy that she is dating their leader, no questions asked, no sympathy given to anyone else left. Not that he wants their sympathy, he didn't want her anyway, but the lack of her not hanging around him just wasn't right. The way she treats him now just isn't the Juvia who he knew.

Gray watched as Juvia entered the guild hall, sporting her new choice of outfit since she had openly come out as dating_ him_. It was simple, but suiting to her and beautiful. Hanging at knee length she wore a simple blue summer dress, with a long black cardigan and her signature long black boots. Her soft curly hair lying in a half-up, half-down do. And that stupid raindrop necklace that she was never without anymore dangled around her neck. She had never worn makeup, even now, but she doesn't need it. Her warm smiles were offered to everyone as she made her way to her boyfriends table. As soon as she reached him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as she pressed a sickeningly loving kiss to his lips. Gray wanted to: barf, turn away, rip her from his arms. He wanted to do so many things, but instead he sat there watching their over the top public display of affection (well, it was over the top in his eyes). When they FINALLY parted, she sat as close to him as possible, laughing and chatting with him and his friends. His arm not once straying from being wrapped tightly around her waist and from where Gray was sitting he could see her hand resting – all too comfortably – on his thigh. He waited. Just watching every exchange. Every loving glance, soft touch and loving kisses they showered each other with. What the hell did she see in _him_ anyway?! That was a question Gray was going to get an answer to. So, the moment he saw Juvia excuse herself from their table and started heading to the bar, he followed her. ('Who's the stalker now?' he bitterly thought.)

She was already at the bar waiting for her cup of tea when he reached her.

"Hey Juvia."

"Oh, hey Gray-San. How are you?" 'Gray-San', he inwardly growled. He was more important than that surely.

"I'm good Juvia. How are you? I noticed your PDA earlier." He knew he had no right to bring it up, he had no right to be letting it bother him like this, but it was.

"Juvia's PDA? As in 'public display of affection'?" He merely nodded as an answer. "Oh. With Laxus-Sama" – again he inwardly growled, because _he _did not deserve that title from Juvia – "well…since we had to hide our relationship and affections for each other for so long, Juvia doesn't plan on doing that anymore. And Laxus-Sama is more than accepting of that." Juvia's words stopped short as she blushed deeply. And though Gray thought it was cute, he wanted to be the one who caused her to blush like that. WAIT! No. That's not it. He just couldn't believe how quickly she had moved on to Laxus. What the hell did he have that Gray didn't anyway?

"What do you see in him?" Gray couldn't stop the words from coming out, anymore than Juvia could stop the shocked expression that graced her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Slowly she shook her head.

"I don't know why Gray-San cares about Juvia and Laxus-Sama's relationship, but we are very happy. Laxus-Sama is everything and more to Juvia. Juvia has never felt this way for anyone." This caused Gray to become the shocked one as he held his hand up to stop Juvia.

"What do you mean Juvia? You spent years saying you loved me. Throwing yourself at me. Are you now saying that all that was a lie!" Gray didn't mean to raise his voice. But incidentally he had, causing quite a few members of the guild to turn and watch their exchange that was definitely bordering on an argument. Even Laxus had stopped his conversation to listen, wanting to know what she would say, but being more than prepared to interrupt if Gray so much as said or did anything that upset his girlfriend. Dragons are very possessive and territorial animals after all.

"Juvia did love Gray-San. Don't mistake that. However, Juvia has come to realise her feelings and words were more out of admiration for Gray-San than pure love like how Juvia fells for Laxus-Sama. Juvia is sorry if this has caused confusion or upset Gray-San in anyway. But Juvia loves Laxus-Sama with all her heart, and never wants to be without him now that we have finally told everyone." Juvia's smile was genuine. And that hurt Gray all the more. And although this would be bitter and cruel, he couldn't help himself.

"So what happened to loving the guy that took the rain away?" Juvia's jaw set and her eyes burned for a moment. The images of Juvia's past life as a S-Class wizard, being a part of the Elemental 4 and being a member of a dark guild flashed through his mind. Then all of a sudden, her face relaxed, and she smiled warmly. Unnerving Gray more.

"Juvia thanks Gray-San for showing Juvia the sun, and taking away her rain. But Laxus-Sama taught Juvia that she shouldn't be ashamed of her rain, that it's as much a part of her as anyone else's magic is apart of them and she should be proud. And no matter rain or shine, Laxus-Sama still loves Juvia." And with that statement Juvia turned on her heels, a smile on her face and her cup of tea in her hand as she made her way a back to Laxus-Sama. Who had a shit-eating smirk on his face. One – that once Juvia had put her tea down- smacked him gently on the arm for. Only resulting in him laughing and wrapping his arms tightly around her dragging her into his lap. The clear words of 'I love you' being uttered from each of their mouths in their own respected fashions. These being the only words that Gray could hear echoing in his head as he turned and excited the guild. Not seeing anything but their exchanges running through his mind.

But its not like he wanted her anyway. Right?


End file.
